moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Psychic Tower
PsiCorps |role = Mind control defense |useguns = 3x mind control |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 1050 |armortype = Defensive Structure |sight = 10 |adjacent = 5 |cost = $1600 |time = 0:58 |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = Psychplug |groundattack = |cooldown = 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) |range = 8 |power = -150 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +33% firing rate * Self-repair |notes = * Gains 75% of the experience earned by the Psychic Tower's mind-controlled victims * The mind-controlled units will be freed when the Psychic Tower is disabled *Takes 50% more damage from Lightning Storm }} The Psychic Tower is a defense structure used by the PsiCorps. It can mind control up to three units at a time, and not more, unlike the Mastermind but like the rarely seen Dybbuk-Seizer. Official description The Psychic Tower is feared by Yuri's enemies. It is the pinnacle of his mind control technology as while it can control multiple targets just like the Mastermind, it does not share its weakness in the form of willing to control more than it is capable of. Its mind control apparatus does not overload and will not result in a sudden self-destruction. Once the Psychic Tower captures 3 objects, that's it, no more will be mind controlled until they are killed or the tower itself is disabled through some means, like low power or hacking. This has led to Allies and Soviets attempting to sacrifice the most expendable of their troops in order to render a Psychic Tower useless or sabotage the base's power before they attack.Epsilon Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Psychic Tower retains its ability to cause disarray via mind control from the original game, but there are some modifications that make the Psychic Tower more balanced in Mental Omega, including its stats (higher cost, tech requirement and power consumption required in exchange for increased hit points and slightly longer range). First and foremost, the Psychic Tower now has a delay before it can mind control a unit (one can see the tower charging up), meaning that an alert commander has a chance to avert losses by moving his forces away from the tower's range if they are fast enough. Another key factor to consider is its exclusive use for PsiCorps; this gives said subfaction a defensive advantage over the rest of the Epsilon as this discourages adversaries from sending their best men and machines (especially monster tanks) lest they face guaranteed casualties as the proselyte would either order them to destroy their original side or worse, recycle them via Grinder to fund the Epsilon war machine. Though the PsiCorps have a more mobile and power-independent alternative, the Psychic Tower lacks the flaws of vulnerability to conventional anti-armor weapons (especially fighter jets), EMP and brainwave overload while retaining the same tier requirement, making the Psychic Tower the most optimal defensive mind-controller. Overall, the Psychic Tower's role is a late game deterrent to smaller strike forces with little anti-defense capability and instant capture of advanced units that prove to be able to withstand Epsilon's static defenses. Appearances Act Two * The Psychic Tower makes its first appearance as a buildable structure in Obsidian Sands. Behind the scenes * Prior to version 3.3, the Psychic Tower's model and cameo was used by the old Railgun Tower and Risen Railgun support power before the addition of the Inferno Tower. References zh:心灵控制塔 Category:Defenses Category:Epsilon Army Category:PsiCorps Category:Mind Control